


Harry Wells x Reader Headcanon: Going with Harry to the West Christmas Party would include…

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, West Christmas Party, implied spice, love eyes, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: You actually didn’t have to try hard in convincing him to come this timeLast year, Harry didn’t want to come (he claimed that he was busy, but you know better)So you had to journey over to Earth 2 to spend some time with him for ChristmasAnd the year before that… well there was the Zoom issueGetting dressed together in his room at the labs, which leads to lots of kisses being exchanged between you and himYou do make sure that he wears the red and black sweater that Jesse sent him for Christmas“You know, it actually suits you”“Black suits me more, but its from Jesse so…”“… So if I got you one next year, will you wear it?”“… we’ll see”
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison Wells x Reader, Harrison Wells x You
Kudos: 17





	Harry Wells x Reader Headcanon: Going with Harry to the West Christmas Party would include…

You actually didn’t have to try hard in convincing him to come this time  
Last year, Harry didn’t want to come (he claimed that he was busy, but you know better)  
So you had to journey over to Earth 2 to spend some time with him for Christmas  
And the year before that… well there was the Zoom issue  
Getting dressed together in his room at the labs, which leads to lots of kisses being exchanged between you and him  
You do make sure that he wears the red and black sweater that Jesse sent him for Christmas  
“You know, it actually suits you”  
“Black suits me more, but its from Jesse so…”  
“… So if I got you one next year, will you wear it?”  
“… we’ll see”  
You wear that cute navy dress that you have, saving it for this occasion  
Kara had sent it to you as a birthday gift  
“Earth 38 really has an amazing sense in style”  
And Harry can’t help but love how it hugs your curves and the fact that the color suits you  
The dress accents you just right  
“Well, don’t you look fancy”  
“Why thank you”  
This boi places a kiss on the back of your hand before you peck his lips  
Lending you his arm so you can lock yours with his  
Heading over to Joe’s house with everyone and finding it beautifully decorated by Ralph  
Although its a bit too much, its the thought that counts and Ralph really did try to bring the Christmas spirit  
Harry just feels genuinely happy  
With his woman by his side and surrounded by the people can calls family  
People that love and accept him for who he is no matter what he’s done or what hell he’s gotten into the past  
It’s not a West Party without some eggnog  
Harry tries to make sure you don’t have too much though… or else bad things could happen  
The last time you got drunk it was by accident on Earth 2 and he quickly found out that you can go from Happy Drunk to Sad Drunk in less than a minute  
Harry does not need a repeat of that  
When Cisco receives a Break-Up Cube from Gypsy, you’re confused as hell  
You’re even more confused and slightly concerned when Harry says its not a Break-Up Cube  
… And he’s right about that when Cisco opens the message…  
Which earns Harry a look from you  
“…. I’m guessing other girls have sent you things like *that*”  
“………………………………………… Yeah”  
But that aside, soon everyone’s joining in with exchanging Secret Santa gifts and playing games  
Iris got you a gift, while you give Joe his own  
You looked everywhere for a dad mug for Joe  
Lingerie… the laciest one apparently… she got you some black lingerie and a silk blindfold  
Caitlin gives you a nudge and a wink when she gets a glimpse  
“A little something to spice up your night with Harry”  
“Iris Ann West-Allen, I swear I’m going to die if I wear this”  
And Harry’s confused as hell when you shy your present away  
“Babe?”  
“Uh, would you look at that I haven’t gotten any nog”  
Cue nervous laugh and quick getaway from your man  
The night ends with laughs and everyone has an abundant amount of high spirits as the snow falls gently outside  
You’re cuddled up in Harry’s arms on the couch, nogless mugs on the coffee table  
You’re slightly tipsy, but more on the sleepy side  
Legit taking up a couch to yourselves  
And he’s stroking your hair or running his fingers through it which make you uber sleepy  
He can’t help the small smile on his face because you’re all cuddled up to him like a kitten  
“Harry?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can we just… *(yawn)*… crash here for the night? I might fall asleep”  
“Babe, I can just carry you back to the Labs if you do”  
“Mm okay”  
Barry speeding away to get you two a blanket per Harry’s request since you tend to get cold when you fall asleep  
Caitlin and Iris gushing to each other about how cute you and Harry are  
Basically the otp that complete each other just like how Barry and Iris are the gold standard  
And Harry does end up carrying you back to the Labs, bidding everyone goodnight  
“Don’t have too much fun you two”  
“Shut it Ramon”  
By the time you get to Harry’s room at the Labs you’re too tired to even change  
So Harry helps you with changing, naturally  
Opting to help you put on your silky nightgown since you already took off your jewelry and make up  
Harry pulls your drowsy self close in his strong arms once you both get into bed  
Knowing that you’d somehow sneak into his arms and snuggle into his chest in the middle of the night for warmth and cuddles  
The gifts that currently reside under the tree in the Cortex remained unopened that night


End file.
